The Fun starts for Real
by NekoCatty
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konaha as a good guy. Tsunade is hokage Sorry Danzo , and Akatsuki is getting stronger members and have a new plot.


The fire at her village stood right in front of her. She watched her clan disappear.

"Why?" she asked, dropping to her knees. Her eyes were closed. She had dark blue hair that was put into two short ponytails.

"Boss!" I found a survivor here!" shouted a voice in the forest behind her.

"Kill her." The leader replied, two ninja's landed right behind her. One of them grabbed her arms to restrict any movements coming from her. The other one walked calmly towards her, "Your clan shall be history." He whispered into her ear. He grabbed a shuriken from his pouch that was around his waist.

"Your clan will." She said, she opened her eyes, revealing a design in both of them and stared at his eyes.

The guy with the shuriken collapsed right in front of her.

"What the hell did you do!" shouted the other guy, letting go of her arms and checking pulse of his breathing.

"I simply killed him." The girl said, grabbing the shuriken from the other dead guy's hand and throwing it at the other guy's neck.

"Fuck… what's your name?" the guy asked, slowly collapsing onto the dirt.

"Aya Tanazaki." She said, closing her eyes and walking away.

8 years later

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, hitting him with a book. "Not all the Akatsuki members are dead!" she yelled but this time in his ear.

"But Sasuke is back as a Konoha ninja." He mumbled.

"But now are mission is to get rid of Akatsuki!" she yelled again.

"You should seriously join a all-you-can-yell-about competition, I bet you can win." He said.

"What did you say?" she said, hitting him with a 600 paged hardcover textbook.

Both 16 year olds sat at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. He ordered 6 more chicken ramen.

"But we haven't see a single Akatsuki member since Pain's invasion." He muttered, slurping the noodles, using the wooden chopsticks that were given to him. "And that was a year ago." He slurped.

"But you're off guard." She said, ordering one wagamama ramen.

"So?"

"So?" she said, her voice wavered with irritation. "And Tsunade wanted you to observe the Chuunin Exams, along with Sasuke and me." She said, separating her chopsticks from each other.

"Okay." He said, finishing the last bowl of his ramen.

"Meet you at Tsunade's." she said, running off.

"She left her bowl of ramen here." Naruto mumbled, looking at it. "I hope she doesn't mind." And Naruto grabbed the bowl and threw the food into his mouth. And then he swallowed it-whole.

A cave in the fire nation…

"So this teenager is the girl that possesesses the Shutogami?" Zetsu said, observing her closed eyes.

"Yes." Tobi said, walking towards her. He looked closely into her closed eyes.

"Stop looking at me." She said, slapping his face.

"Just as I thought, she uses sound to indicate her movements." Said Zetsu, lookind down upon her. He sat on a rock that was near the ceiling and Tobi and Aya were at the way bottom of the cave.

"I've assembled two more special ninjas from nearby here…" Zetsu said, then heard a big noise from outside the cave.

"I got them." Said a voice, entering the cave. It was Kisame.

Following him were a boy and a girl. They were twins but the girl had black long black hair that was in one ponytail. Thr boy had long white hair that was in a ponytail.

"Ying and Yang." Kisame said.

"Yang! Stop it!" yelled Ying, slapping his face.

"I didn't plant that smoke ball in Kugosami's house!" Yang shouted.

"We are becoming very lively all of a sudden." Zetsu said, shaking his double sided head.

"What is so special about them?" Tobi asked.

"They can change their eyes into something called Tsugami." Kisame said. "They are the last ones from the Tsugami clan and they are able to change their combat ability, heal, and learn jutsu's within one go." He said, staring at the twins.

"They don't look capable of it." Tobi judged, looking at both of the fighting twins.

"Why don't we have a match?" Zetsu said. "Twins Vs. Aya."

"Bring it on, bitch." Ying said.

Ying had white eyes and Yang had black eyes. Both of them stood right next to each other and they were across from Aya. Aya wrapped tape around her eyes, just so she wouldn't open it.

"Brother, you take her from the right and I'll take her from the left." Ying wgispered.

Yang nodded his head.

"Attack!" shouted Ying and then she started sprinting to the left, her brother ran to the right.

As soon as they were a few centimeters away from Aya's sides, Ying grabbed a Kunai from her pouch and Yang also grabbed one from his pouch. Aya listened at the wind. She ducked, Yang and Yang crashed into each other above her.

"That was unfair!" shouted Ying. She whispered something into her brother's ear.

All of a sudden Ying's eyes had the ying and yang symbol in it and Yang's eyes also. Aya stood still. She felt the pressure of the chakra. The twins dashed again towards Aya, she only managed to block Yang's shot, but behind her Ying kicked her back. Aya collapsed onto the floor, Ying walked slowly towards her. As soon as Ying was in reach, Aya stood back up and kicked her in the stomach. Yang tackled Aya and before they could settle it, Zetsu jumped down right in between the twins and Aya.

"That is enough." Zetsu said, walking towards the exit of the cave. "The mission for the twins would be to recruit Jun Sogani. He has been banished from the wind and water country. He is able to change his appearance by dirt and can mimic peoples voices, he is located in the hidden village of sand."

"That's a lame attack." Mumbled Ying, healing her wounds.

"Don't underestimate him, or you could die." Zetsu said, walking out the enterance/exit but before he was out in the light he stopped. "Aya, your order is to recruit Sora, he is one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist village."

"Yes." Aya said as Yang walked over towards Ying to help her healing. "But why doesn't Kisame go?" she asked.

"Because I asked you." Zetsu said walking towards a forest outside the empty cave.

"Yes sir." Aya said, sprinting outside east.

"We're off!" Ying shouted, running alongside Yang toward the southwest.


End file.
